Stray Love Roses
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: The Rose Princess and her Knights get transferred to St. Nazareth Academy for unknown reasons. Now they have to stay at S Hall! To sum it up, this is a series of oneshots of the encounters of the Barajou no Kiss crew and the SLH cast!
1. Welcome to St Nazareth Academy

**Hey there! So, as the summary says, I will be writing a series of oneshots featuring the Barajou no Kiss characters in the world of Stray Love Hearts. I thought these two manga would go well together since both are by Aya Shouoto. I will still center on our favorite Dominion and her Knights of course. Btw I started writing this simply because it's a crime not to make Mitsuru and Ninomiya meet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both BaraKiss and SLH. Both of these amazing manga are by Aya Shouoto~**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to St. Nazareth Academy<strong>

"Papa's behind this, I'm sure of it," Anis said from her seat. The Rose Princess and her Knights were currently on Mitsuru's limousine being transported to a school they never heard of.

"You think we haven't figured that out yet?" Kaede remarked sarcastically.

She sneered in reply and looked out the window. She never knew her father would go to such lengths to get rid of them.

"Don't worry , Anis-sama. I asked Itsushi-sensei to inform us of any unusual activity in the school and most importantly, the Devil's Seal," Mitsuru rested his chin on his fist.

_As expected of Tenjoh-senpai. _Anis watched as their surroundings changed from the big bustling city to a peaceful green forest. Where was this school located in anyway? And what could Schwartz be scheming, making them transfer schools all of a sudden? Those questions revolved around her head.

She averted her gaze and watched the four men in the vehicle with her. Kaede wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. He never liked long car rides. Mutsuki had his head leaning on the headrest and had fallen asleep. Seiran kept quiet like an obedient puppy and Mitsuru... well, Mitsuru wouldn't stop making advances at his Dominion all the while.

"We are here, sir," The chauffeur said opening the door.

St. Nazareth Academy was a boarding school for the elite. Unlike other academies out there, St. Nazareth has many facilities to cater to all the students' needs. There are several dorms on where the students reside and that is determined by a super computer. There is A Hall is where all the student council members inhabit, while there is the infamous S Hall where the more mysterious students live in.

"Let's go to student affairs first so we can find out which dorm we're staying at," Mitsuru said after taking a good look at their new environment.

And so, they did just that.

"Ah, we'll get back to you on that before the end of the day," The lady at the window started flipping through a few papers in her hands. "For now, why don't you head on to class? You still have a few minutes before they start."

"Classes on the first day we arrive? Already?" Kaede whined folding his arms behind his head.

"Well, you could explore the academy if you want to," The lady suggested.

"In that case, we'll just go to class instead. Kaede'll just get lost with his sense of direction," Anis mocked.

"Why I oughta— "

"Anyway," The woman cut in again. "Tenjoh Mitsuru-kun will be in class 3-1 while Kurama Mutsuki-kun will be in class 2-3 and Higa Kaede-kun will be in class 1-4 while Yamamoto Anis-san and Asagi Seiran-kun will be in class 1-2."

"Yay! I get to be classmates with Anis-sama!" Seiran jumped on Anis gleefully from behind and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck.

Anis felt a blush creep on her face. "Y-yeah! That's great!"

"Oi Seiran! Stop that!" The red head said trying to pry him away from her.

"No," said the blue haired boy with his tongue out.

"Enough of that now, let's head to class," Mitsuru said as Mutsuki started pulling Kaede's ear and dragged him along.

"Wha— Hey Mutsuki! Let go of me!"

"This is too troublesome..." Replied his assailant in a monotone voice.

"We'll see you later Anis-sama, though I hate to be parted with you—"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already," She said as Seiran let go of her.

"Let's go, Anis-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>I should have the next one up by tomorrow. Please look forward to it!<strong>


	2. S Hall

**S Hall**

After a day of embarrassing introductions and boring classes, the group went back to student affairs for their dorm designations.

Anis looked at the form given to her. _S Hall._ The one dorm the students kept saying that they shouldn't be in just so happened to be the dorm she's going to stay at. She stared at the odd heart shaped crest on it.

"S Hall, huh?" Kaede said examining the paper.

"Oh, you too?" Seiran then showed his.

"Apparently, we're all staying at S Hall." Mitsuru said checking Mutsuki's as he was holding on to it. "Our things should be there already, so let's head on to the dorm."

"Alright, let's go."

To get to their destination, they had to pass by a lot of the other dorms. It seemed that S Hall had a disadvantage when it came to location.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I've heard rumors about S Hall, and they're not really pretty..." Anis trailed off with a displeased look on her face.

"It can't be THAT bad now, can it?" Kaede tried looking on the bright side.

"I just hope the people there aren't as weird as the others make them out to be."

_Aren't we weird enough?_ Anis thought sighing. She then held her head up as they arrived at the building. The exterior did seem to be a little gloomy as the girl in class told her earlier.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer students. We've been expecting you!" A man with long wavy black hair approached them with a woman in a maid uniform following suit. "I'm Nousu Kousetsu, the dorm manager of S Hall and this is Lila, my assistant. We're looking forward to having you stay with us," He went on, gesturing for them to enter.

The inside wasn't grandiose, but definitely European styled influence. As they arrived at the lobby, they were greeted by five boys and a girl with long pigtails. "He's not here again?" asked Kousetsu.

"It's like you don't know him, Kousetsu-san," A boy with ash blond hair spoke up.

_Strange. Why is this dorm full of men with only one girl? _thought Mitsuru examining each of them with discerning eyes. The petite boy with auburn colored hair caught his attention. Surely he was comparable to the Blue Rhode Knight in terms of looks.

"Let's get down to business!" The older man then turned back to his new tenants. "Yamamoto Anis-san will room with Asukai Hijiri-kun." Said person fidgeted from his position on the couch. He made no move to object. It wasn't as if he never shared a room with a girl before, it's just that...

"Higa Kaede-kun will room with Yamashina Minemitsu-kun," Kousetsu gestured over to the boy with glasses. He then pushed them up his nose, making them glare at the light.

"Asagi Seiran-kun with Reizei Kuga-kun," The tall boy with long black hair tied neatly in a ponytail grunted in annoyance. He eyed Seiran curiously, noting his appearance. He reminded him of someone very familiar...

"Kurama Mutsuki-kun with Ichikawa Ren-kun," Mutsuki paid no attention to who he was rooming with since he couldn't care less. Just as long as they left him alone. Ren's eye twitched at the sight of his new roommate. Boy, did he look a lot like Kuga.

"And lastly, Tenjoh Mitsuru-kun with Ninomiya Kitoh-kun," The blonde boy stood up and went over to Anis and took her hand. "It's a shame I won't be rooming with the new lady over here," He then planted a light kiss on it.

Anis retracted her hand quickly in response whilst blushing beet red. Oh this person was definitely comparable to Mitsuru, no doubt. _I'm sure they'll get along well._ _Ugh._

"STOP THAT! You're freaking her out!" Asukai then gave him a good whack on the head.

"You know I'll always be yours, Asuka," He declared recovering quickly.

"STOP DELUDING YOURSELF!" The petite boy hit him once more. Harder this time.

The Rose Princess and her Knights watched at the two oddly.

"U-umm!" The girl with pigtails spoke up. "Welcome to S Hall! My name is Kozue Hiyoki!" She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Kozue-san! I'm Yamamoto Anis," Anis bowed back after introducing herself. "I know it's a bit late to ask this, but is it normal for girls and guys to room together around here?"

Hiyoki started twiddling her fingers thinking of what to answer. "W-well, technically yes since we can't pick our roommates ourselves. The super computer located at A Hall determines which dorm we'll be staying at and who our roommates will be after you enroll at St. Nazareth Academy."

"I see. I'd like to see this super computer one day," Mitsuru before Kousetsu went up to them again. "Hiyoki-chan, if you don't mind, you should room up with Miki-kun since there aren't any rooms left."

She nodded. "Okay," _But that means I'll have to see Gai-senpai's... eccentric... dreams again. _She let out and exasperated sigh. He may have the body and athletic ability of a normal teenager, but he had the mind of a primary school student.

"Your things should be in your rooms already. We hope you have a good stay with us at S Hall!" The dorm manager then disappeared to the backroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Whose room should I start off with first? I'm really glad the scanlations for Kitoh's room was out earlier. Now I have a clearer picture on how to write it!<strong>


	3. Room 1: Asukai and Anis

**Room 1: Asukai and Anis**

Hijiri Asukai is well known around the campus mainly because of his features. Little did the student body know that he had a secret, a secret that is in danger of being found out by a new intruder in S Hall.

Asukai observed his new roommate from afar. _She's a girl, so I shouldn't have any problems... but just in case..._ "Hiyoki-chan!" He called out to the girl with pigtails.

"Yes, senpai?" She approached him as he motioned for her to come closer.

"About her..." He started, gesturing towards Anis.

"Oh, Yamamoto-san? What's wrong?"

"W-well, you know..." He trailed off, hoping she got the message.

"...Oh! Err... You mean... that..." Hiyoki laughed nervously but went into deep thought soon after. "Ah!"

"What is it Hiyoki-chan?"

"How about I sleep over at your room tonight? I'm sure Kousetsu-san won't mind since Gai-senpai's away." _But then, that means I'll be able to see her dreams too._

"Really, Hiyoki-chan? Thanks! You're a lifesaver!"

Meanwhile...

Anis went on to explore the dorm before bedtime. The place was neat and well kept, nothing special caught her eye. Just then, her bag started to wiggle. "'ey there!" A cat-like creature poked its head out as she unzipped it.

"N-ninufa? You stowed away?" She exclaimed in shock, running to a corner quickly. "Wh-what are you doing in my bag?"

"Ninufa stowed away just as Anis said," He replied giving her a big toothy grin.

"Ninufa!"

He then floated out of the bag to finally free himself of his confinement but Anis grab hold of his tail hurriedly pulling him back inside. "You idiot! We're not in Shoubi anymore!"

"Is something wrong, Yamamoto-san?" Someone asked from behind.

The pink haired girl jumped and zipped her bag close frantically. She turned around to be greeted by Hiyoki. "I-it's nothing Kozue-san! I just thought I lost something," She responded laughing nervously. "By the way, what can you tell me about Asukai-san?"

Hiyoki blinked at her actions. "In a nutshell, Asukai-senpai's your normal third year student. Plus he's also Ninomiya-senpai's childhood friend."

Anis nodded, "So he's my senpai then."

"I know it's hard to believe with his appearance," Hiyoki twiddled her thumbs. "By the way Yamamoto-san, do you mind if I sleep over with you later at Asukai-senpai's room? It's just for tonight!"

Anis tilted her head to the side. "I guess if it's alright with Asukai-senpai."

"I already talked to him and he said it was okay!" Hiyoki went towards the other side of the hall. "I'll see you later then, Yamamoto-san!"

The other girl then shook her head and went her way to see if there's more to explore at the dorms.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Anis stood in front of a door with a nameplate that read 'Asukai Hijiri' on top and 'Yamamoto Anis' at the bottom. She debated with herself whether or not to knock since it was going to be officially her room for god knows how long.

"Oh, Yamamoto-san!" Hiyoki, clad in a short and fancy nightgown, PE pants included, arrived next to her, holding a medium sized pillow on her side.

"That's a... great outfit Kozue-san," Anis complimented her... unique appearance.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "Um, Yamamoto-san, can I tell you something before we go in?"

The pink haired girl raised a brow. "What is it?"

"W-well, you see..." Hiyoki looked at her feet, thinking of what to say next. "Asukai-senpai has a... secret in his room he won't tell anyone else in the dorm, so I was hoping you'd keep it to yourself..."

Anis blinked and pondered for a moment. Hiyoki then shuffled her feet anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I guess I have no choice but to, since I'll be staying at his room after all."

Hiyoki's brightened up and smiled. "Thank you!" She then went over to knock on the door. "Asukai-senpai?"

Asukai opened the door slightly to peek outside. He felt relieved to see Hiyoki next to Anis. "C-come in..."

A light wind blew as the door opened revealing a rather elegant room. Anis stood at the entrance with her mouth agape. There were frills and ribbons everywhere, stuffed animals and heart shaped pillows on the rug, shelves adorned with roses. Everything seemed glimmer in the light.

"Hiyoki-chan, are you sure about this?" Asukai whispered to the girl with pigtails.

Hiyoki then watched Anis, waiting for her reaction. "Y-yamamoto-san?"

Anis gave the room a long stare before snapping out of her trance. "It's... so cute!"

The two heaved a sigh of relief. Looks like things won't be that hard for Asukai and his new roommate.

Anis dropped her bag on the rug and ventured into the room. She knew she could never afford a room like this, so she'd take advantage of it now. She paused for a moment and faced her companions. "Just so we're clear on the subject, Asukai-senpai..." She trailed off, unsure if she should continue her sentence.

"What is it, Yamamoto-san?"

She averted her eyes. "Do you... swing... that way?"

Asukai raised a brow trying to get her message. A blush crept its way on his face as he realized what she just asked. "No! I just... IT'S THAT DAMN KITOH'S FAULT I TURNED OUT LIKE THIS!" He wailed grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it.

Anis gulped taken aback. _Note to self: Never make Asukai-senpai angry._ "I-I'm sorry for asking such a rude question..."

"A-ah, no sorry for shouting like that," He brought the pillow down to his lap, his face still red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it," She bowed. "I'm looking forward to staying with you for the next days to come!"

Hiyoki smiled. All's well that ends well.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't come up with a better reaction for Anis, and I kind of used Hiyoki's from the manga, so I apologize for that. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions for me on how the next rooms should go.<strong>

**We have: Seiran and Kuga, Kaede and Yamashina, Mutsuki and Ren, Kitoh and Mitsuru.**

**Please review~!**


	4. Room 2: Seiran and Kuga

**Room 2: Seiran and Kuga**

Ninufa floated about, letting himself be at the mercy of the breeze. He managed to escape from Anis's bag while she and the other inhabitants of the room were asleep and took this oppurtunity to observe his new surroundings. Like what Anis had told him, they were no longer at Shoubi Academy, and it sure didn't look anything like Shoubi Academy. He perched himself on an open window and peaked inside. On one of the two beds inside, he saw a blue head poking out of the covers. It was the Blue Rose's room. Ninufa heard that everyone had a roommate, but why was the other bed empty? He then went on his way, not lingering on the subject.

Seiran woke up with a start as he heard the alarm clock beep. He sat up and turned it off gracelessly hitting it once. He then looked over to his still sleeping roommate facing away from him. The two never got a chance to talk because he was gone before the blue haired teen arrived. He shrugged and got ready for the second day at his new school.

"Hey Seiran," called a familiar voice as he exited the room.

"Ohayo Kaede!" He greeted with his usual cheery smile.

Kaede, on the other hand, had his hair dishevelled, his uniform buttons mismatched. "Ohayo," He then scratched the back of his neck.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that," The taller boy responded with a yawn. "That Yamashina guy bombed me with books and papers the second I came to the room. Said I needed to catch up with the curriculum here!" He explained waving his arms hysterically. "I swear, if I have to memorize another formula, my brain's going to explode." Seiran chuckled. Kaede was never the studious type. "It's not funny!"

"S-sorry," The blue haired teen wiped the tear that formed on the corner of his eye. The pair went in the dining area and saw the Rose Princess at the table sitting between the Black and White Roses. She was now clad in St. Nazareth's winter uniform.

"Ohayo Anis-sama! You look great in that uniform!" Seiran complimented as he noticed this.

"Thanks Seiran-kun. Kozue-san let me borrow her spare since I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Anis-sama looks great in everything she wears as do I!" Mitsuru stood up and flaunted his own uniform.

Kaede bit the inside of his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing at his antics.

"How come Tenjoh-senpai got his already?" Anis asked as the other two sat across them.

"He has his privileges," A blonde haired teen answered entering the room with the petit upperclassman. "Sleep well, Mitsuru?"

"Ah yes, I am grateful for your hospitality Kitoh," Mitsuru flashed him a smile while dramatically running a hand through his hair. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you later."

"As am I," Kitoh smiled back. Asukai rolled his eyes at this.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna! I trust you slept well last night," Nousu said coming in, Lila behind him like always. He surveyed the room, checking if everyone was accounted for. "Reizei-kun is?" He turned to Ren.

"...I'll go wake him up," He offered dryly.

"Ohayo Ren-kun!" Hiyoki greeted him happily as he passed by.

"...mornin'," He answered and went his way. She eyed him curiously before entering the room.

Nousu shrugged. "Okay then, I think everyone should head to school. The new students wouldn't want to be late now, would they?"

All the students then made their move to leave the dorm.

* * *

><p>Some of their classmates started to ignore them seeing as they were now staying at S Hall, but there were still some who were nice to them despite that.<p>

Later during lunch break, the inhabitants of S Hall, meaning Hiyoki and Asukai, decided to join their new dorm mates so they wouldn't feel isolated.

Seiran couldn't help wondering about his roommate. The room Kuga had been inhabiting wasn't all that striking. There was a strange poster on the wall, sheet music scattered about the floor and he swore he saw a skull in some of his things. The Blue Rhode Knight ignored it and added his own flare to his side of the room, placing all his equipment on the study table, changed his sheets with colourful ones.

He's not the most sociable person out there, but they were going to live together for quite some time now, so they should at least establish a little communication. "Say Kozue-san?"

"Yes, Asagi-san?" Hiyoki said after taking a bite off her rice ball.

"What can you tell me about Reizei-san?"

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes for a moment to think. "Umm... Reizei-kun's a good person, but he can be cold to other people he doesn't know. He likes music too."

"I see," Seiran leaned on his seat and went deep in thought. It was up to him to make the first move then. He was never the person to go in head first, but he had to try this time around. He nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kozue-san!"

Hiyoki and Asukai looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"What's up Seiran-kun?" asked Anis as she noticed his sudden change in attitude.

"It's nothing, Anis-sama," He answered giving her his most adorable expression.

"O-okay..." The pink haired girl fought the urge to hug him. He was just too cute!

* * *

><p>That night, Seiran went to their room first before his roommate got there. He then jumped on the bed and covered himself feigning sleep. A few minutes later he heard the door open followed by the sound of shuffling. <em>What's he looking for?<em> Seiran thought. He bolted up as Kuga left through the window.

Where could he be going this time of night? The blue haired teen exited through the window in the same fashion and trailed behind him, doing his best not to be detected. He immediately hid behind a tree as he stepped on a twig. Seiran sighed in relief and continued his deed. As he turned at the corner, he had lost sight of his prey. "Oh well."

"Is someone there?" A female voice said. He jumped and went defensive. She stepped forward letting the moon illuminate her features.

"Kozue-san?" He asked recognizing the girl.

"Ah, Asagi-san!" Hiyoki went over to his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... well, I could ask you the same..." He trailed off. She blinked at him in response. "Err, I was curious why Reizei-san went out last night, so I wanted to find out."

She blinked once more, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Please come with me then!" She gestured for him to follow her. Seiran did as he was told and found himself standing near a flight of stairs leading underground. Music was slightly audible as they went down.

A hooded man opened the door as Hiyoki knocked on it. "Have you the Holy Parchment?"

_Holy Parchment? _Highly suspect, Seiran mused.

"Yup! Two tickets!" She showed him the tickets and they entered.

His amber eyes widened as he saw a silver haired teen onstage. So, this is what he's been hiding.

"I'm glad I bumped into you earlier. Ren-kun gave me the tickets, but I didn't have anyone to come with and it was for tonight too," She explained and turned her attention back to the stage.

"The silver hair's a wig, right?" He asked curiously.

"Eh, how did you know Asagi-san?"

"I can tell," He answered coolly. "He doesn't seem like the type to like fangirls."

"Well, yes. I guess you can say that," She responded with a nervous giggle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome!" He then started to sing.

Seiran watched in awe as his roommate do what he loved best and decided it was best for him to just let Kuga approach him when he was ready. For now, he'll just try make a way for it to happen.

* * *

><p>The next day, as the blue haired teen got ready for school, Kuga rose from his bed and yawned covering his mouth. Seiran fixing his hair, paused, and looked back at his companion. "Ohayo!" He greeted cheerfully.<p>

The dark haired teen raised his brow and replied by bowing his head slightly. The blue haired boy smiled to himself. That was improvement.

A little more. Just a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but expect slow updates from now on since my 3rd year in university just begun. By the way, I also apologize for making Seiran OOC. is slapped**

**Review kudasai~**


	5. Room 3: Kaede and Minemitsu

**Room 3: Kaede and Minemitsu**

Kaede huffed in exasperation as he walked. He dreaded having to go back to the dorm and back to his room where he'd have to face his roommate again. He was given a full course on algebra by Yamashina last night and he could barely keep up. He wondered if there was a way to escape such fate as he took small strides. Being a Rhode Knight, he shouldn't be beaten like this so easily, but Kaede wasn't the studious type. He'd pass miraculously even though he got low scores on some tests. He went to his room as quietly as he could when he entered the dorm as to not attract any unwanted attention. He sighed in relief as he made it safely back.

"Hey there!" A somewhat annoying-sounding voice called out to him.

Kaede almost jumped at it. He looked around the room for its source.

"Hey, up here!"

He looked up and saw a boy with bleached hair and brown eyes dangling from the ceiling by a rope. Said boy looked at Kaede with pleading eyes. "A little help here please?"

Suddenly the red head regretted coming back to the dorm. Kaede untied the rope and came a loud thud when the boy fell to the floor. "Owww!" He quickly wiggled his way out of the ropes and grinned at his saviour.

"Thanks bud! Well, I'll be seeing ya!" He tried to make a break for it, but was stopped by a familiar male wearing glasses.

Minemitsu sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Gai-senpai, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"O-oh hey Yamashina-kun..." He ran to the nearest window and tried to pry it open, but it was no use.

"Don't bother senpai, I've reinforced the bars. The only way out is the door," Minemitsu then noticed someone else watching by. "Oh hello there Kaede-kun, I didn't see you there." He smiled slyly. "I insist you join senpai and me in a lovely session on literature," The blue haired teen grinned and tilted his head at an angle where his glasses glared at the light. "Shall we begin then?" He had the books ready at his table right then and there.

Kaede paled. There was no getting out of this one either.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:<strong>

**Room 1.5: Hiyoki**

Hiyoki tried her best not to peek into Anis's dream, but it was no use, she got sucked in anyway.

"Seiran-kuuun! Wait for me~!" Anis shouted as she chased Seiran dramatically in a field of flowers.

"No way! You have to run faster Anis-sama~"

Hiyoki gawked at the sight. Surely she will never be able to unsee this.

"Anis!" Someone else called from behind. It was Kaede. Also chasing after her.

"Anis-sama~" Now Mitsuru, with a goofy look on his face.

Does this girl have all the boys eating out the palm of her hand?

Just then, someone pulled the pink haired girl by the arm. Mutsuki grabbed her chin to make her look at him and leaned in slowly, their lips only inches apart...

"Uwa!" Hiyoki gasped as she shot up from her position on the futon provided for her. She glanced at Anis who was sleeping contently on her bed. Her face was flushed.

"What's the matter, Hiyoki-chan?" Asukai asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"N-nothing senpai! J-just a... very weird dream, that's all," She laughed nervously. "I think I'll go get some water first..." She got on her feet and exited the room quietly, but after drinking a glass, she pondered on whether to go back to the room or not since she'd just get sucked back into Anis's dream again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd slip that in there as a bonus. There might be more as it goes along.<strong>


End file.
